jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure/Christian Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day.) Narrator: It was a warm, sunny day at the end of summer— (Jay Jay wooshes past.) —and Jay Jay the Jet Plane was in a hurry to meet a very special friend. (Cut to Snuffy; Jay Jay zooms past him.) Narrator: It wasn't Snuffy— (Snuffy barrel rolls because of this; cut to Tracy.) —or Tracy— (Jay Jay flies past her as well.) Tracy: Whoa! (Cut to Herky.) Narrator: Or even Herky. (Jay Jay zooms past, knocking him into a somersault.) Herky: Whoa! (He voices a rooster call; back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: I hope I'm not too late. (He spots something.) Ah, there he is! (He swoops out of frame; head-on view of a small monarch butterfly flying through the air. Jay Jay approaches it.) Jay Jay: Hi there, Breezy! It's good to see you today. Narrator: Yes, it was Jay Jay's good friend Breezy the Butterfly. Jay Jay: Guess what, Breezy? My delivery is going to take me right over Lightning Bug Lake. Want to come? (Breezy doesn't say anything—after all, butterflies can't talk. Jay Jay can understand him, though.) Jay Jay: Great! And you're a fun pal to to fly with too, Breezy. Let's go! Light acoustic guitar/bass/harp melody with clarinet/celestia/tambourine, stately 4, triplet feel; shaker marks time (A major) (He swoops o.s., Breezy following; in a head-on view, the butterfly begins to rush further ahead of the jet plane, who manages to catch up. Both go o.s. before cutting to a close-up as Jay Jay rises into view, Breezy hovering alongside.) Jay Jay: Who is always up before the sun? First in line to have some fun? Who will always lend a wing to help someone? My little bitty butterfly, Breezy Paino in Jay Jay: Who's as rugged as a weather vane? Facing wind and pouring rain? Who can fly as fast as any plane? My little bitty butterfly, Breezy Strings in (They start swooping from side to side.) Jay Jay: As we fly through the skies without a care There's a special sweetness to the air That only comes in the rarest company It's Breezy and me Flute in, majestic feel (B major, starting on "me") Jay Jay: Let's go! (Down Jay Jay goes, Breezy following; cut to a river as the two begin flying over the stream together.) Jay Jay: Follow me! (They continue flying for a few moments before getting close enough to the screen.) Jay Jay: (rising upward) Come on! (Breezy follows; overhead shot of the river as both flyers fly past.) Jay Jay: That's it! Flute out, original feel (Jay Jay rises back into the air, Breezy joining seconds later.) Jay Jay: Now, some may think we're the oddest pair Let them laugh, we don't care I could never find another friend as rare As my little bitty butterfly, Breezy My little bitty butterfly, Breezy (Extreme close-up of him, Breezy flits in front of his face.) My little bitty butterfly, Breezy (Breezy flies away and Jay Jay lowers out of view as he holds the last word; rear view of the two as they fly out of sight.) Song ends (Dissolve to the Tarrytown Airport runway; Jay Jay touches down and taxis to the nearest road.) Narrator: Later that afternoon, when all the deliveries were made, Jay Jay and Breezy returned to Tarrytown Airport. Jay Jay: Gee, that was fun. Say, how would you— (The loudspeaker beeps.) Brenda: (over speaker) Calling Jay Jay. Calling Jay Jay the Jet Plane. (Cut to inside the main hangar; Brenda walks by, holding the microphone.) Brenda: Jay Jay, please come to the workshop to be winterproof. (She puts the microphone down; cut back outside, the jet plane shakes his head in sudden confusion.) Jay Jay: "Winterproof"? Oh, what does that mean? (to Breezy) Uh...I'll see you when I get back, Breezy. (Both jet plane and butterfly part ways; clock wipe to inside the main hangar, where Jay Jay is standing before a cart with various tools. Brenda approaches.) Brenda: Well, Jay Jay— (She sets a jug on the cart.) —summer's almost over. Winter's nearly here, so you have to be winterproof. 'Jay Jay:' Winterproof? Brenda, what does that mean? Brenda: It means we have to prepare you for the cold, cold winter weather. (showing each tool in turn) Well, your joints will have to be oiled, and your coat will have to be polished, to protect you. Jay Jay: When will it get cold? Brenda: Winter will be here before you know it. Jay Jay: Gosh, does everybody have to be winterproofed? Brenda: (examining a bottle) Yup. Oscar...Snuffy...Tracy...Herky... (She unscrews it.) even Big Jake and Savannah. Jay Jay: What about my good friend Breezy? Brenda: Breezy the Butterfly? Nope, he doesn't have to be winterproofed. But he will have to find somewhere warm and safe for winter. (She puts the bottle down.) Jay Jay: Where? Brenda: Well, I'm not sure. Jay Jay: What if he doesn't have any place to go to? That would be awful! Maybe I oughta find him a place for the winter...just to be safe. I'd better figure this out right away. (He exits.) Brenda: (calling after) But Jay Jay, what about your winterproofing? (She voices an annoyed sigh and goes back to work; cut to Jay Jay on the runway outside.) Jay Jay: I can't let Breezy get caught in the icy, cold winter weather. After all, he's just a little butterfly. (He meets up with Old Oscar on the other side.) Oscar: Well, howdy there, youngster. Where are you off to in such a hurry? Jay Jay: Oh...h-hi, Oscar. I've got to find a place for my friend, Breezy to stay for the winter. Oscar: Eh..."Breezy"? Who's he? Jay Jay: Breezy the Butterfly. Oscar: Oh, that Breezy. Jay Jay: What can a little butterfly like him do to keep warm and safe in the winter? Oscar: Well, I...Well, I-I guess he might uh...well...I'm not sure. Well...but nature does have a way of taking care of its own. Mark my words, Jay Jay—there's someplace for Breezy to spend the winter, I'll betcha. Jay Jay: Well, I'm going to find it. (starting to leave) See ya later! Oscar: Bye-bye, good luck! (And the blue flyer takes off into the air. Cut to a long shot of him as he comes forward, flying for a few moments as he thinks to himself.) Narrator: Let's see now. If I were Breezy, where would I stay? Hmm...well, he's an insect, so...maybe he could stay with other insects! I've got it! I'll ask the bugs at Lightning Bug Lake—maybe he could stay with them. (Dissolve to an overview of Lightning Bug Lake at sunset; Jay Jay floats toward it.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay flew up to Lightning Bug Lake. (Cut to an overview of the ground below; Jay Jay saunters forward, eyeing the lightning bugs above him.) Narrator: He arrived just in time to see all the lightning bugs— (They swarm over the lake.) —start their nightly night show. Jay Jay: Hi there, Lightning Bugs! Listen, my friend, Breezy the Butterfly might need a place to stay this winter. Can he stay with you? (A short pause, and the lightning bugs bob in the air while buzzing a reply, which sounds like the phrase, "Uh-huh".) Jay Jay: You can? Great! Where do you guys live? (To respond to this question, the bugs gather up and form the shape of a hand pointing to the left. The jet plane follows in that direction, and he comes up to a small fallen tree somewhere in the forest, worn down. The bugs join him.) Jay Jay: Is this where you spend the winter? (They buzz the same reply from earlier.) Why...there are little holes in the tree trunk. (Close-up of the tree; he continues o.s.) Do you guys live in these holes? (One bug flits toward the camera, and they buzz a third reply before it goes inside one of the holes.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hmm...I don't think Breezy can fit into one of those tiny holes. (Widen to frame him.) He's too big. That's too bad. It looks like a nice place to stay for the winter. (The bugs buzz their reply.) Oh well, thanks anyway, lightning bugs! (He goes on his way, the bugs buzzing a goodbye before he exits. Dissolve to the now day sky as he flies through.) Narrator: The next morning, Jay Jay set out again. (He flies over the multicolored face in Smiling Meadow.) And the first place he went to was Smiling Meadow. (Cut to one of the groves in the meadow as Jay Jay saunters along.) Jay Jay: I know two friends who live here at Smiling Meadow who might be able to help me. (calling out) Oh, Billy Bee! Bobby Bee! Where are you? (The sound of buzzing is heard; here come the Bee Brothers as they flit towards the blue flyer.) Billy Bee: Hi, Jay Jay! Bobby Bee: What's the buzz? Jay Jay: Oh, hi guys. I need a favor for a friend of mine. Breezy the Butterfly is looking for someplace to stay for the winter. (Close-up of the Bee Brothers; he continues o.s.) Can he stay with you? Bees: Sure! Jay Jay: Great. Where do you guys live? Billy Bee: In a hive with hundreds of other bees. Bobby Bee: We spend all winter dancing around and around, buzzing our wings to keep warm. Jay Jay: (a bit rejectful) Well, Breezy's kind of a quiet little guy. He probably wouldn't feel at home with all that buzzing going on. I-I'll just keep looking, but thanks anyway, guys. See ya later! (Away he goes.) Bees: Bye, Jay Jay! (They zoom off, buzzing as usual; cut to Jay Jay sauntering through another grove.) Jay Jay: Well, they're just as small as the lightning bugs, and they have somewhere to spend the winter. I just know I'll find a place for Breezy, too. (He continues on; dissolve back to the sky as he zooms past.) Narrator: Jay Jay looked all over Tarrytown for a winter home for Breezy. (Clock wipe to a view of the Tarrytown Public Library downtown; Jay Jay flies over.) Narrator: He looked in the Tarrytown Library, but it was too full of books. (Clock-wipe to an extreme close-up of the big donut on Andy's Donut Shop.) Narrator: He looked in Andy's Donut Shop— (Jay Jay flies through the hole.) —but it was too busy. (Clock wipe to an overview of Curt's Hardware.) Narrator: He even looked in Curt's Hardware Store— (Jay Jay flies over.) —but it also was too noisy. (Clock wipe to an overview of the town as Jay Jay floats slowly across.) Narrator: No place seemed suitable for a butterfly to be in all winter long. (Back to Jay Jay as he rises into view, completely worried.) Narrator: And Jay Jay was beginning to worry. Just what would Breezy do when the cold weather arrived? Jay Jay remembered Old Oscar's words. (Oscar appears next to Jay Jay in a thought bubble.) Thought OO: Well, nature does have a way of taking care of its own. (The bubble disappears; Jay Jay floats off.) Narrator: But Jay Jay wasn't so sure. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport; as Jay Jay hovers over, the foliage takes on fall colors around him.) Narrator: And as the long days turned into weeks and fall arrived, Jay Jay knew that winter was coming any day now. (Head-on view of the concerned jet plane, thinking to himself about this weather change. After this, snap to an overview of the kids hangar at night.) Narrator: One night, a strong wind kicked up— (A gust of wind blows past.) —and the temperature dropped. (Cut to inside; Snuffy and Tracy are sound asleep. Jay Jay taxis forward, still awake and head down in sadness.) Narrator: Jay Jay's concern for Breezy kept him up all night. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport earlier that morning; inside the kids' hangar, Jay Jay comes forward, still sad.) Narrator: And he was still awake at sunrise when a cold gust of wind blew in from the north— (He saunters out; Snuffy and Tracy don't stur.) —the very first cold air of the winter. Jay Jay: Uh-oh. (He hurries out of view, then zooms down the runway before lifting off.) Narrator: Jay Jay took off to find Breezy. (Dissolve to a head-on view of Breezy flitting slowly through the air; Jay Jay tries to catch up to him from behind.) Narrator: And he found him, high up in the sky. Jay Jay: Breezy! (He flits off.) Wait for me, Breezy! Narrator: But Breezy was on the move— (Behind shot of Jay Jay, Breezy flying off.) —and he didn't want to stop, not even for his old pal, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Where are you goin' in such a hurry?! Narrator: Just then, Jay Jay spotted Old Oscar— (Oscar rises up alongside.) —who was out for his early morning fly around. Oscar: Hi there, Jay Jay! Where are you going so early? Jay Jay: I'm following Breezy—he seems to be going somewhere. You wanna come? Oscar: Well, eh...sure thing. (They go off; dissolve to an empty stretch as Breezy flies through.) Narrator: They followed Breezy all day long. (Breezy flies off; Jay Jay and Oscar pass by.) He headed south, and even when Jay Jay called out to him... Jay Jay: WAIT FOR ME, BREEZY!! (He swoops o.s., Oscar following.) Narrator: Breezy never stopped once. (Dissolve to a small grotto in a forest; Breezy flits through, the two planes following him from behind.) Narrator: The journey ended in the mountains, where Breezy led them to a forest. (Cut to another grotto, this one surrounded by trees and a few other butterflies flitting overhead. Jay Jay enters, Oscar following suit moments later. The former's mouth drops wide open, the latter smiles pleasingly.) Narrator: Imagine the surprise when they found that each of the many trees... (Overview; every tree surrounding them is covered by swarms of monarch butterflies, a few more floating swiftly from one to another.) Narrator: Was covered with little butterflies like Breezy. Jay Jay: Whoa...wow, what is this place?! Oscar: (chuckles happily) Well, this my boy, must be exactly the place you've been looking for all this time. (Close-up of one of the trees; he continues o.s.) This is where butterflies like Breezy spend the winter. (Cut back to the two.) Jay Jay: Really? Oscar: Yup. Breezy must be a monarch butterfly—that's a special type of butterfly. This is where they rest all winter long. They keep each other company in this friendly, warm place up here in the mountains. Narrator: So, Oscar and Brenda were right. Nature did have a place for little Breezy and his butterfly friends to spend the winter— (Cut to one of the trees.) —and this was it. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Oh, I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than this place. Oscar: (from o.s.) Me neither. (Back to Jay Jay; one of the butterflies lowers before him. The next words mark this one as Breezy, who has appeared to say a goodbye to his friend.) Jay Jay: Breezy, I have to go now. Have a really nice winter. (The butterfly responds by flitting close to Jay Jay's nose, and he giggles in return.) Jay Jay: Thanks, I will, too. I'll see you next spring when you come back to Tarrytown. Same melody, instrumental style and tempo as Jay Jay's flying song with Breezy, but with a more majestic feel with strings, synth and flute (A major) (The butterfly flits off, overview of the grotto as both planes begin to leave.) Jay Jay: Bye! (The butterfly sees them off and goes on his way; dissolve to a head-on view of the sky as Jay Jay and Oscar rise into view, coming forward slowly.) Strings/flute out, lighter feel Jay Jay, Oscar: Who's found a place to keep safe and warm? Out of harm, from the storm? Who's the cleverest insect in the swarm? Our little bitty butterfly, Breezy Our little bitty butterfly, Breezy Our little bitty butterfly, Breezy Song ends Narrator: So, Old Oscar and Jay Jay headed back home. Jay Jay was relieved that nature, in its infinite wisdom, had taken care of his little friend, Breezy. (Rear view of them, flying out of sight.) And he couldn't wait for the first day of spring, when he and his good pal would be together again in Tarrytown. (Fade to black.)